


O is for

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yeah I have wattpad too :)
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	O is for

"Such a good student"

I could hear Mr. Ridger breath getting faster as I helplessly bobbed my head, with a feeling desperately want to breath through my nose, I gripped the chair, with this bone that igniting my throat. 

Without warning, his hand touched the back of my head as he push it forward, as I forcefully swallowing the whole object. It's knocking on back of my throat, Sweat slide down my face and I'm trying to keep this thing squeezed for a long time. 

"Your hands aren't moving "

He huffed, as I obediently wrapped my hand around it and gently squeezed the below, making him breath heavily again as he grunted at the sensation. 

I promise him to not say such an inappropriate words, with a small strength, I keep it rubbed inside my throat, I could feel it become swollen, ready to shoot it down, I could only moan at the sensation. 

Within a minutes, I choked as I tried to swallow it all, this liquid keep filling my lungs and stomach, making me harder to breath. He smirk slyly at me, with me in this position. 

I felt his fingertips under my chin, slowly raising my face up. He wiped the remaining white liquid that drip from my lips. 

"You look so stunning like this"

I smiled weakly. 

"Everything for you, Mr. Tom Ridger"

His hand reaching something inside his pocket. 

"I want my lovely student to do this once again"

I blushed, slowly lifting my hoodie, my nipples feel exposed. Cold air hitting it, making it stood straight. Mr. Ridger looks pleased, he is still smirking. 

"Touch yourself, then touch me"

These erotic whispers, made me feel solid again. I bring my fingers up to my chest. Memorizing his movement on my chest, i moaned. 

The scent of his freshly ejaculated genital send me flying, I could only think about it being shoved up inside my mouth again. 

I started from the top, bringing my tongue around that solid stick, sucking on it. Then his hands brings me deeper, deeper inside my throat. 

Hot solid-stick abusing my throat again, I'm desperately tried to rub my groin on floor. Mr. Ridger noticed it, his void eyes darkened, his smirk grew wider. I could feel nothing but embarrassment that firing my face. 

I yelped when he harshly put his shoe on my crotch, I gripped his knees, rubbing on his shoe. It's embarassing but I couldn't deny this pleasure... 

I kept my head bobbing, eyes teared, my pants getting wet. 

His breath become faster, his hand gripped my horn tightly. Then all sudden, he pulled his stick out from my mouth and spread that white creamy like liquid all over my face. 

My face is red like my hoodie. He pulled a red marker. 

"I suppose I should give you the reward now"

I smiled excitedly. But it's all have been a nasty act of him. 

He wrote something on my face, with my face still covered in this inappropriate liquid. 

"A+ 100%"

As I was about to clean my face, he stopped me. 

"I didn't say you could move, Tord. Now get up and follow me to the class"

He buckled his pants. The bell rings as it showed that lunch time is over. 

"B-But I couldn't being caught with this! "

His fingers brushed on my lips. 

"Quiet"

It was harsh and thick. 

I once again obediently followed him from the back. I felt embarrassment on my face. 

Once the class door opened, their face looked shocked and swirling with disgust. 

...

Happy new year :)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I have wattpad too :)


End file.
